Focus Cat!
by LLCoyote
Summary: Jade is really sick of Cat not listening to her. She comes up with a creative way to make her focus. M for smut and underaged sex. One shot. Cade and a little Bade. Prologue to NO Means... Oh Don't Stop! So not a great Jade


**Ok, it's been brought to my attention that my new story is a bit confusing. So I wrote this as kind of a prologue to give context and depth the story NMODS. Like I said, Jade's not the best person in this story or that one. She's crude and a huge pervert. I didn't like writing this because I think 14 is a little young for people to be having sex. So I had to force myself to think of them how they are now I pretend they haven't changed in like three years. XD Oh well. Sorry if this disturbs people. I am a disturbing woman though.**

**OH and please don't take the dialog personally. I'm not calling anyone stupid, it's just the character I chose to play Jade as.**

* * *

><p>Let's get something straight, right here and right now. I love Beck Oliver. I love him with all my heart. Beck is the best damn thing that's ever happened to me. A close second is Cat Valentine. I love her too, but not in the same way. It's difficult to explain but I'm going to give it a shot for all of you stupid and simple minded out there.<p>

First off, and if you don't know this by now you're a moron and I doubt you'll understand anything beyond this point. I'm Jade. Yup, the one and only Jadelyn West. Only Beck gets away with calling me Jadelyn though and those occasions are few and far between. Anyway, as everyone with half a brain cell knows I'm an actress, a play write, and a singer. I've directed a few times too but not enough to call myself a 'director'. We're getting off point. And that point being, every body knows these things about me. If they don't know them already, they're usually quick to catch on. Especially if you go to Hollywood Arts. But that's the easy stuff. The crap that is so blatant it practically smacks you in the face. You need to know the deep stuff before we keeping going.

I like power. The most powerful person is almost always in charge. If that means being the smartest, most manipulative bitch in school, then that's what I'll do. It makes me feel safe in a way but more importantly it makes me feel good. I enjoy watching people squirm beneath me in both a literal in metaphorical sense. People say that it'll come back to bite me one day. I'm not sure I really know what that means... and I don't care enough to figure it out. For the most part, people don't mind my bossy, in your face, demanding, attitude. While I'll admit I'm not shy to using a little... forceful persuasion or manipulative tactics, I can promise you I never force anyone to do anything. If the people around me don't like the way I act and the things I ask of them, they are welcome to high tail it out of my life. Beck and Cat are exceptions to that rule. They're the only people I think I might actually consider bending a little bit for. Only because I can't live without them... and it's not just about the sex.

Yup I said sex, NOW we're getting to the good stuff... and the confusing stuff. Let me tell you though, liking sex doesn't make you a slut. Especially when you're the one calling the shots. I don't just like sex, I love it. My doctor tried to tell me I was addicted to it once. Can you believe that? Well... it's not totally unbelievable but still! Addiction is wanting something so bad you can't control yourself and I think I've made it perfectly clear by now that I'm ALWAYS in control. Just because I choose to have sex with my boyfriend AND my best friend doesn't mean anything major. It's not like I'm fucking the whole school!

So now we've come full circle, now you can understand when I tell you I love Beck and Cat. Beck is the man I'm IN love with. He's everything you could possibly ask for, especially for a girl like me. Everything about him is cool and collected. He isn't a push over but for some odd reason, I can tolerate him bossing me back or taking a little bit of that control from me. It's OK if Beck takes from me, I take from him. Everything we have we share with each other. We keep no secrets, we tell no lies. We don't have to. Neither of us is afraid of how the other will react... for the most part. No where near afraid enough to hide things. When I'm with Beck, I'm relaxed. I float on this never ending cloud nine. It's love, and that is what being IN love feels like. Two people that come together and it doesn't matter who else is around, all they can see is each other. It's the most beautiful thing in the world and call me soft but I hope that everyone gets to feel this with someone else at least once in their lives. One thing is for sure... I'd never make it without Beckett Oliver at my side.

So how does Cat fit into all that? That's actually a much longer story. Well, I met Catarina Hannah Valentine on the preschool playground. Damn it she was an obnoxious little thing! Cat wasn't scared of anything, not even me... and I was quite the bully. Back then, I hadn't learned it was better to get your way with smarts that physical strength. That's the fancy way of saying I beat a lot of kids up. And usually, I made it my job to take people like that and teach them a lesson. Let them know that they should be careful around people like me... but Cat never got it. I could never bring myself to really hurt her either. She wasn't fearless because she had an attitude that needed adjusting... she just didn't know any better. Even I couldn't hurt her for something she didn't realize she was doing.

Anyway, we weren't friends for the longest time. She followed me around a lot, but -_she_- wasn't -_my_- friend. Even if she considered me to be hers. Our first year of high school was what made it mutual. Cat and I were paired up for writing a play. They put Cat in charge, letting her take the lead on the project. I can't say it didn't bother me... but I understood why. I'd turned from the bully on the play ground who would push you into the sand, to the strong, independent, sneaky, rebellious Jade you see today. They were a little scared to let me take charge of anything.

For a week we bumped heads as I struggled to make Cat focus on the project. She was so easily distracted and even worse, easily upset. Back then I was yelling at her a lot, calling her names. It killed me to upset her so much, but I did it to make her listen. When it didn't work I was even more distraught. Why couldn't it be simple? When I screamed at anyone else they got right into line. It lead to a week of headaches and upset kitty Cats. I wasn't as sophisticated as I am now... not back then I wasn't. Only because Cat was the one to teach me such things. I HAD to learn subtlety. If we were going to stay sane. I needed to learn ways to get what I want without hurting feelings, or letting the other peson know I was using them. (Apparently that really upsets some people.) Cat taught me these things. Little by little as time went on, and it wasn't something she did on purpose. In fact I'm sure if she knew about it and could turn back time, she'd have avoided me like the plague. It's too late now. Cat Valentine was oblivious enough to be my guinea pig in the ways of seduction and manipulation... and now she's mine. And I do NOT plan on letting her go anywhere. Do you think I've sabotaged 3 years of relationships for nothing?

Cat was being her usual self, only more so that week. She'd just dyed her hair red and I was seeing her in a whole new light. One that involved unspeakable thoughts. I was 14 and a half and she'd just barely turned 14 herself at the time. The school told us our hormones would be out of whack, so I didn't worry about my little urges. It was normal, that's what my health teacher had said. Some people like girls and some people like boys. Then there are those people who like both. That would be my catagory. It never bothered me though. Who in their right mind would say something to JADE WEST about her sexual preferances? Not that it's even and issue in HollyWood. People here are pretty open minded anyway. Back to the project I was telling you about. In order for us to get anything done, Cat would need to spend the night so we could work on it. But she wasn't focusing and unlike everyone else, I couldn't seem to reign her in. The promise of good grades wasn't enough to make her zero in on what was important right now.

I gave a sigh of exasperation, desperately trying to think of something. Cat was coming over in three days and I needed to figure out a good motivator. I'd already given her candy as a reward... and learned better of it. Candy makes Cat hyper. So I was going through a mental check list in my brain of other things that make people do what you want. Like I said, fear didn't work on Cat and I couldn't bring myself to enforce it upon her. My mind flicked back to something my mom used to shout at my dad when they got into fights, before the divorce. "I SWEAR! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN PAY ATTENTION TO IS SEX!" She'd scream down the hallways. Which is funny because I never hear my mother yell anymore. I grabbed my laptop and nervously fiddled with the keys. Back then, when everybody was telling me to wait for someone special and I actually believed them, it was nerve wracking to think about what I was going to do. I summoned up my courage though, because Jade West doesn't get bad grades and Cat Valentine isn't going to ruin that for me.

I started typing in random searches on sex. I soaked up the information like a sponge too. Put your hand here, lips go there, if they do this you do that. It was easy, just like dancing... and I'm a great dancer. So why couldn't I be a great fucker too? I practiced a bit on myself and continued my research until the day Cat was due to come over. I wasn't a master at it or anything but I'm pretty sure I was a hell of a lot better than anyone else in our grade. I knew I was better than anyone else Cat had ever had. It didn't shake how nervous I was about the situation though. What if it didn't work? What if Cat talked? Cat always seemed to be blabbing about something. Even things that were easily classified as 'private' within her family. The girl has no shame when it comes to her mouth. She didn't back then and she doesn't now... if you get my drift.

It was late when I finally got fed up enough with her to try it. She was bouncing up and down on my bed, not listening to anything that I instructed or asked. "Cat... Cat. Damn it Cat!" That got her attention, she wasn't used to people swearing back then. Her big brown eyes locked on mine and there was this twist in my gut. Something unusual and uncomfortable. Like an itch I needed to scratch. The same feeling I got when I was researching those things online. I slammed the laptop down in front of her. "All I want you to do is type what I tell you to type Cat. It's very easy." I hiss through clenched teeth. She frowns at me but then nods. "You got it Jadey!" She says, leaning over the lap top. I gulp and circle around back on her, sliding in behind her on the bed. She doesn't seem to realize how tense I am.

My hands slowly trace up her spine and stop to rest on her shoulders, thumbs rolling in soft circles for a moment. When she gets over the initial shock of me touching her and relaxes her back against my chest, I move away the curtain of blood red locks from her pale flesh. She's much more tan now-a-days but I can remember when she was as creamy white as milk itself. The only type of milk I'd ever put my tongue on. I start to give her instructions. Up to this point we had a thorough outline of the play and I could easily make up the details. I can see from her reflection on the computer she is loosing interest quickly. Damn the girl had the attention span of a knat! She was humming stupidly under her breath. My lips are pressing into her neck and up toward her ear between words. I whisper, forcing her ears to strain for my voice. Let me tell you, there was something sooo gratifying about her HAVING to listen to me. I'm surprised she doesn't say something though, or ask questions. For once she's silent, her teeth pressed into the gums on her right side to keep from speaking.

My hands move from her shoulders over her clothes, rubbing sure circles over her belly as I lick at her neck. I'm getting braver now that she's not saying 'no'. She isn't exactly saying 'yes... but I don't care. My teeth sink into her neck in a brief nip, as my right hand comes up to grope her boob. I was clumsy back then, and it's embarrassing to talk about. She didn't seem to mind though. I even feel her shudder against me. My left hand pulls her shirt up a bit, to touch the warm ivory flesh. I lightly drag my nails across her lower ribs with my left hand, nipping her again and again. "J-Jade?" She finally speaks up. Her voice lacks it's usual ditzy confidence. I grunt and suddenly bite her neck, tightening my hold on her. I love the sound of her yelp... I love even more that she doesn't try to escape. She shuts her mouth, understand that if I didn't tell her to do something right now, she had no business even thinking about doing it. "Focus Kitty Cat. I told you to type what I'm saying." I pause to switch sides of her neck as the hand that's under her shirt slides up to her bra, giving her left breast the same treatment as the other one. This is more intimate though, this hand is under her shirt and I can feel her flesh as I kneed and form it in my hand. She's squeaking a bit, later she'll tell me if felt good and bad because it was a little rough... and much much later she'll get used to and even like it that way.

I lean in and nibble her ear, "If you're a good kitten, and you do what I say, I get to make you feel good." I whisper, I can feel her nipple peaking up through the cup of the bra and I squeeze it a little, shivering when she gasps. I can feel her breathing accelortate. My nibbles turn into nips and finally a light, painless bite, voice now low and threatening, "But if you don't -_listen_- then I won't make you feel good at all! I'll make you feel just as bad as you're acting. Got it?" I warn strictly. She nods, not making the mistake of speaking up again. "Arms up for a second." I command, gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling back enough to pull off the garment. She doesn't expect it when I go for her bra right away, unclasping it and taking it from her with ease. I'm so tired of it though. THIS is what it feels like to be turned on and I needed to feel those pert pink nipples of hers aginst my palm. I need to hold her bare flesh in my hand without the distcation of rough fabric pricking my skin. Why weren't we nudists? Because I swear she is too damn perfect in the raw to have clothes cover her up. Then again, that mean others would get to bask in the same glow of perfection that I'm soaking up right now. This feeling that's warmer than the summer California sun. A warmth I can't seem to obsorb enough of. No, no one else should get this from her... only me. I get closer again, whispering the words to type in her ear. (I know I'm stumbling a bit because of how twisted up she has me.) She complies so easily that it turns me on even more. Those pretty pink nails dotting over the keyboard with a determination I didn't know was possible for Cat. She wanted to be good for me and the thought of that alone was making me crazy. My nails ever so lightly trace her nipples, the tiny peeks raise up and harden at the faint and fleeting touches from my hands. They do that for -_me_-. More, I want her to body to do more for me. I get a bit more aggressive, nipping down her spine, feeling the bone against my teeth under that thin layer of skin. Her silky flesh is warm and damp with sweat. As my teeth graze the vertibre I can't help but notice how fragile of a creature she really is. With the slighest bit of added pressure I could easily take this from pleasure to pain. It reminds me to be careful and spin my tongue over every tiny nip. She's shaking and whimpering, but types away like I told her. Once I reach her hips I give her a small but firm bite on the pelvis. The skin swirls white under the presure but as I release it, the color raises into a slightly irritated red welt. I kiss and suckle it, savoring the fact I'm making my mark on her before taking the very tip of my tongue and ghosting it back up her spine to her neck, soothing the slight irritation my teeth caused.

By now I'm lightly pinching and twisting her nipples around in my fingers and she's panting. My actions are anything but gentle, but I know it isn't really hurting her. If it was Cat would leave. She had that option back then, she wasn't mine yet. Soon she would be, I don't think she realized every second she let me touch her, I was holding on tighter (not literally of course) and inching closer to claiming her as my own forever. Her head tilts back slightly and I nuzzle her hair, letting my own head push hers back to look at the screen. Focus. I need her to focus now more than ever... because I don't know what I'd do if she turned around and started kissing me back. I wasn't ready for that just yet. It would take months of these little sessions for me to be able to accept her touch. My right hand goes down to play with the hem of her shorts as I lick and suck the salty skin of her neck. The taste and feel of her is like a drug. Euphoric. Damn she's so smooth, everything about her is smooth and flexible. I love the way her flesh molds and conforms to my touch, feeling the muscle move beneath my skin. The air is heavy with moisture and arousal as she pants for me. I breath through my nose as much as possible, savoring that sent. We're a page away from done and I know it's getting harder and harder for her to focus while I'm manipulating her body and mind. "Ok Kitty, lean forward onto your elbows and shift so you're on your knees." I boss, and she listens surprisingly. Her legs spread subconsciously and she rests on her elbows, giving her the ability to keep typing, while her ass is in the air and I'm pulling at her shorts almost desperately. They slide off so easy, and I drag my nails down the back of her thighs, watching the little red streaks fade back to white as time passes. Now she moans for me... I can't help but smirk in triumph. Her underwear follows the same path her shorts did and winds up at the end of the bed. In that moment, I wish I could stand up and step back... I know that will make things weird though. But I would have just loved to see Cat in her bare and shining glory, exposed to me. She gulps as my finger slides over those lower lips, hesitating and tickling the outsides. Those lips that are glistening like a rose covered with morning dew. Her wetness is practically dripping onto my hand as it strokes her softly. My skin is collecting her nector like a starving humming bird and I relish the feeling with closed eyes and a kiss on her hip. For a split second I stumble, wondering if she understand what's going on... or if it just feels so good she doesn't want it to stop. What does it matter though? I'm getting what I want... and it's so much more than a good grade. I shake off the thoughts and push the very tip of my finger into those wet folds, fingering her clit in short, gentle strokes, almost like I'm tapping a finger in impatience. I can tell that only my nail is making contact with that tight little bundle of nerves, teasing it like I did her nipples just moments before. Her throat opens and gives way to a louder moan. It's low, heady, and long as she breathes it out. I can feel her diaphram collapse against the hand I still have roaming her upper body. The noise echos through the air like glorious music... but sadly she must be silenced. My mother is home.

"Shhhh kitten. Be quiet or she'll hear and I'll have to stop." I warn gently, pushing my long, cool finger further between those lovely pink lips and into her center. Her folds blanket my hand in warmth, it's like I am touching the core of her being in my hand. I'm convinced no drug in the world can compare to the feel of Cat's body gentle tucked around me. My finger immediately presses more firmly her clit, circling it lightly as I nip and caress the skin of her bare bottom. She's soaking me with her essence and even I'm panting now. She doesn't even need to touch me back yet. This is so much more than enough. Almost so wonderful that it strangles me. If I look through her legs I can see the tips of her nipples brushing against the bed. It kills me that I can't reach them. I give her ass a tiny pinch, pressing on her clit at the same time. Like I predicted, the slight pain makes her moan and writhe against me. Her head is shaking, that lucious red hair bouncing as she struggles to contian herself, and I can hear her mumbling slightly as I continue to press and thrum my fingers against her sensitive nub. "Type Cat!" I hiss out, stopping my actions and biting her slender hip. It's harder than the first time I bit her and she cries out, so I bite her again. It takes two more times before she understands to shut her damn mouth and get to typing. I hear her silently crying from the pain, but I don't care. It won't hurt for long. Such things are fleeting. She's turned on and vulnerable enough to take the pain... and I love to give it to her. I take a deep breath and try not to snarl in irritation as she contiues to silently cry. No need to get frusterated... I just have to up the ante a bit. Then she'll only remember how good I can make her feel... I need her to know how good -_I- _can make her feel. My finger slides down to her entrance as I lick the bite marks with firm, almost apologetic stokes of my tongue. I don't want her to cry. I just want her to listen.

"I'll make it better Kitty, just be good for me. Relaaaaax." I mumble in my most comforting tone. She sniffles a bit, but I know she is at least trying to muffle her tears. I push my finger against the tight warm ring of her opening. I let the long, slick didget slowly impale her and press my other hand down on her back. She practically shoves off of the bed, and I struggle to keep my finger from shoving in and poking her uncomfortably as she does. Her breath is coming out in quick, panicked huffs. I can feel her ribs flexing and her spine twisting to adjust. Her hands freeze on the keyboard. I can tell she isn't sure if this is a punishment or not, but I'm quick to reassure her that she's being oh-so-good. "Sh, sh, sh, shhh. It's ok. Everything is ok Kitten. Oh you're doing so well, breathe and relax kitty. In the nose out the mouth. Good girl..." My finger doesn't move as I try to talk her through the sudden burst of emotions. I know it doesn't hurt her, but it's a new intrusion and she isn't sure. For the first time, Cat is scared of me... and I don't like as much as I thought I would. As a matter of fact... I don't like it at all. She should want me inside her, it shouldn't scare her. I want to comfort her, show her that it's ok. Prove to her my hand has every right to be here because from the moment she let me pull her shorts off, she was mine. "Focus on typing and relaxing. It gets better Kitty." I assure her, pushing her back onto her elbows and pushing my thumb in soft circles over her clit. It's hard to just keep my finger still. I can feel her body pulsing and clamping around me in hot, wet, glorious confusion... but she's getting the hang of it. I can see her hands shaking over the keyboard but I don't give a damn if she's typing anymore, I just need to distract her from all of this discomfort. Told you I was clumsy. I moved too fast. I also told you that I learned better.

I know she's crying. The sobs are quiet now, caused by her overwhelming emotions. The tears slip in confusion, pleasure, and slight discomfort and she can't stop because she doesn't understand. I'm piling on way more than a girl of her maturity level can handle but I keep telling myself if I can just push her through this. Get her over this last hurdle, then she'll understand I'm doing it to make her feel good. That I NEED her to feel good. My finger starts to pump in and out of her soft center. I'm kissing her where ever I can reach, mumbling barely audible praises and comforts like, 'good girl' or, 'it's ok precious' and 'fuck you're so, sooo beautiful baby' and I mean every single one of them. I feel her shudder around me as I pick up the pace a little bit, her head is now buried in the comforter, and she's struggling not to make noise. I'm thrusting a a fast but gentle pace, flicking my thumb over her clit in a much more firm manner. She gasps and shakes against the cover but I don't relent. I know she's getting close. If I can just make her come... I can't even imagine how amazing that would feel. Before I know it her back arches up and her head flies back. There is a flash of red hair flying through the air and then it spills over her shoulders, bleeding against her supple flesh. Tears are still staining her cheeks in contiousus flow and causing some of that hair to stick to her face, I can't quite make out her expression but her entire body is shaking for me.

A tiny moan escapes those puffy lips and I twist my body in an awkward angle to kiss her firmly. To prove to her this isn't cheap as it seems. I'm not just fucking her to be fucking her. I need her, I want her, I'm taking her, she's MINE. The kiss had to say all of that. She seems to understand, kissing back through the tears and opening her mouth eagerly when I ask for entrance with my tongue. Her loud moan is muffled as her orgasm sweeps over her, I let her writhe against my hand and practically scream into my mouth. Her hips are bucking into my hand and she doesn't realize it, but I see it as sweet, sweet submission to my demands. I don't slow down my pace, actually I pick it up, shoving her into a hard orgasum. My thumb is practically shoving her clit in random directions, making her even less comfortable and raising her pleasure. The walls of her center cave around my finger, almost suckling it, trying to drag it in further. I feel her fluids gush against my hand and this time I moan myself. When her hips start to slow down, and her trembling get's more intense, I gradually redudce my pace to gentle prodding, until stopping movement all together. Her body goes almost limp and I feel it sink lower down to the bed. She's careful not to break the kiss, she leaves that job to me. Showing she accepts who is in charge. I pull back but leave my finger inside her for a few more moments. I can't help it. She's so damn soft... but now she doesn't seem to mind it as I kiss the tears from her cheeks. "You ok Kitty Cat?" I ask, feeling a little scared that she'll bolt when she realizes what we've done. My hand finally leaves her, albeit unhappily, and I bring it up to my lips, darting my tongue over it and tasting her. Oh fuck does she taste good. Just as sweet as I'd imagined her to be. Surprisingly she nods and leans up, pecking my lips and then giving me a gentle kiss on the throat before laying back down with another, less obvious nod. "Never been better actually Jadey." She insists with a tiny giggle, holding my hands in her own and swinging them back and forth softly. I beam down at her. I've never felt so amazing in my life and I wasn't even the one that came! I've just never felt this... open and close with another person. I don't want this to end. Yet I can't stop my mouth from opening up, "Don't ever call me that in public again Cat... and don't breathe a word of this to anyone else." I say with in sweet and gentle warning, but she can tell how serious I am about it. No one can know and for once she seems to understand. Surprisingly she agrees without fuss. That's when I realized by fucking Cat, I'd shown cemented us together forever... and she'd finally learned her place. Found a notch where she could fit into my life forever.

So there's the skinny. I've never stopped sleeping with Cat. Even now that I have Beck. I love him with all of my heart. I'm IN love with him. We're Beck&Jade. He's my boyfriend. But I love Catarina Valentine, despite not being IN love with her. It's like a sick, twisted relationship with your dog, where you love them to death and claim them as your own but you wouldn't MARRY your dog. Of course you wouldn't fuck them either... I guess that's where the analogy ends huh? One this I KNOW. One thing that's for sure... I'd never make it without Beck Oliver and my side... and Cat Valentine at my heels.


End file.
